


A Kind of Magic

by orphicism



Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Full of making out, I dont know what I'm writing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mention of vampire bites, Not Beta Read, implicit sex, they were roommates, touch starved, vampire hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism
Summary: Because Sakusa has found a new kind of home -- alongside a new kind of feelings -- in Hinata, in them, and he is ready to move in for good.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For #omihinaweek Day 6: touch starved + vampire!au.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!

There are some sayings that mentioned a vampire's eyes are enchanting. That it could catch you in that exact moment and just attract you. It would be a whole new experience for you to feel when you fall in love with vampires, they said. 

Sakusa  _ did _ think that it was a ridiculous thing _.  _ What’s with all these rumours and nonsense about vampires, anyway? He would laugh at the ridiculous exclamation about it whenever he heard those rumours from his friends.

Before he realised that the roommate of his, the one who lived with him for almost 2 years is indeed a vampire himself, from all those rumours and nonsense and Sakusa wants to actually bury himself deep, far away from his roommate. Then he said: “There’s no way I’m living with an actual vampire in this flat!” right in front of his face in an angry tone.

And that was Sakusa from months ago. 

Yet here he is now, lips falling agape as he is laying on the bed with the vampire he had described in his mind, kissing his way up to his neck while leaving marks. Sakusa lets out a low sigh as he shivers at the feeling of the cold lips against his skin. 

“Shouyou,” he grunted, “Slow down.”

The said name lifts his head up and stares back at Sakusa -- the eyes, the enchanting eyes that actually did steal your breath, as the rumors said --, “I felt like you will go away if I don’t kiss you enough.”

He emits a chuckle, “I won’t go anywhere and you know that already.”

“You really won’t?” Hinata pouted his lips and oh God, Sakusa wants him to kiss him on the spot again.

“I won’t.”

But then the memories of their fight when Sakusa said he doesn’t want to live with a vampire passed flash inside his mind again, and  _ why oh why _ , he needs to be reminded of that again? It succeeded in making Sakusa feel guilty all over him again.

“Omi-san,” Hinata once again hugged Sakusa by his waist, putting his head against the crook of his neck, “I’m glad I fell in love with you.”

Those words alone made Sakusa’s heart flutters. Hinata always had a way with his words to make him weak on his knees. Sakusa rubbed his cheek with a thumb, “I’m afraid you did enchant a spell on me to make me fall in love with you.”

“Omi-san! Do you really think I would go all that way with your feelings? I thought you were attracted to me as well in the first place?” 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe? Maybe I was, huh?” He said.

Hinata once again tackled Sakusa and made him lay flat against the bed. Sounds of their giggles filled the bedroom and they felt like they owned the world. Nothing to care about because it’s only the two of them, the sound of their breathing and the kisses they share are what matters the most at that moment.

\---

Hinata then caressed his hand along his hips, still sharing a chaste kiss -- lips moving in sync with each other before he moved his lips downwards, kissing against the older man’s neck.

“May I?” the vampire murmured against Sakusa’s jaw. And Sakusa did let out another grunt when Hinata asked that.  _ Way to go with your timing, Hinata. _

Sakusa laughed in amusement and gave him a nod, “Don’t you think it’s just foolish to let other people, or a  _ vampire _ , at that, near my throat?” He continued, “If you are still wasting your time I might be the one who will bite you instead.”

Sakusa said that in such a feisty tone and it made Hinata crack a laugh, “Oh.” He then snuggled against the neck and trail soft kisses alongside the neckline, “Please wait for your turn then, Omi-san.”

Hinata moves again to straddle Sakusa against his lap. Sakusa looked up and he could see his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. His fangs gleamed against the light, making it seemingly even sharper.

He gulped, because on God, Hinata looked truly beautiful as the moon shone over him. Impossibly bewitching, maddeningly attractive for Sakusa. Hinata noticed that Sakusa spent a few seconds longer staring at his face, “What are you looking at?”

“You’re beautiful.” He swallowed, “Very, very beautiful.”

The lone answer makes Hinata’s smile bloom, the same smile that Sakusa fell in love with weeks before and he felt like falling in love at the first sight again. Who said that vampires are scary, anyway? (He actually did say it but he didn’t want to admit it aloud). His boyfriend slash roommate is cute and that’s what matters.

He still continued to kiss the neck as Sakusa lifted his head, giving more access for Hinata to seek. The once cold lips felt blazingly hot against his skin now as their hands are exploring, reaching out for each other.

Sakusa still lets out small grunts in between the kisses and Hinata continued teasing him that only made him snap, “You know that I can’t be so patient, Shouyou.” 

_ Uh-oh, that sounded dangerous,  _ Hinata thought.

And that’s when Sakusa tried to fight back, pushing Hinata against the soft cushion. He climbed over him and captured both of Hinata’s wrists with his hand, putting it above his head. Sakusa starts to caress Hinata’s thigh as his lips kiss his nape. That, made Hinata giggles.

Sakusa lifted a brow when he realised Hinata was giggling. “What’s with the giggle, Shouyou?”

“You know, I love watching you like this.” He said, “It’s adorable.”

Sakusa thought that Hinata was weird enough to say that he is adorable in any way. 

“Now now,” His fingers seared above Hinata’s waist, dangerously close to his crotch and Hinata bite the moan that wants to get out from his lips, “Less talking, more kissing. Let’s go to that, shall we?”

Sakusa lifted his head and smirked at Hinata. One smirk and Hinata likes the feeling of a whole experience called: falling in love. Because Sakusa has his own way of touching Hinata. Delicately, as if he was a fragile thing with his build -- and Sakusa always appreciated every inch of his body.

And Hinata liked the feeling of being loved. Throughout his entire life knowing Sakusa, he always wondered how Sakusa really felt towards him. The fact that Sakusa could hide his feelings every day was making it all difficult as well. 

But it was back then and what matters for Hinata is right now, Sakusa is on top of him, fingers slowly undressing the buttoned up shirt he wore. Every small touch against his skin ignited a spark in his heart and Hinata shivered as Sakusa slowed down, giving a kiss against his collarbone as he fully undressed the top half of Hinata.

Hinata watched him from above, letting Sakusa take the lead by taking his hand closer to his lips. Sakusa gives it a soft kiss against the wrist and the back of his palm. Hinata could feel him grazing his lips and he gulped at the sight.

“You’re really testing with my patience right now, you know?” He whined, “Omi-saaan~”

The tone made Sakusa feel amused, “You started it, though?” He lifted up his shirt over his head, “Maybe you deserve it. Maaaybe.”

Hinata clicks his tongue in annoyance and Sakusa continues to chuckle before he closes the gap between them with a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than before and Hinata, for real, started to lose all his patience. 

He puts his arms around Sakusa’s neck and pulls him. His hips teasingly moved to grind against Sakusa’s and with the very close -- almost none -- gap between them, they both could feel the frictions. The sudden heat on their crotch made them break the kiss as they catched their breath with low pants between them.

Sakusa continued to pin Hinata below him. He was about to unbuckle Hinata’s belt before he realised Hinata was holding his shoulders, but with trembled hands. 

“Omi-san,” Hinata started, “Are you sure?”

The tone in Hinata’s voice was shaky, and Sakusa couldn’t help it but soften at the sight. He pulled both of Hinata’s hands and held it tightly, giving it an assuring squeeze. “If I’m not sure, I won’t accept your confession and we won’t be in this state right now, Shouyou.”

He noticed the tears that started to build in Hinata’s eyes, and he continued, “We won’t know anything that will happen in the future, but, I’m very sure I want to spend my time with you. And if possible,” Sakusa hugged him by his neck, “A lifetime with you, that is.”

Before he realised, the tears had started falling from Hinata’s eyes, and he hugged Sakusa back. So tight that even he made Sakusa laugh. The warmth wrapped around both of them as Sakusa chants calming words beside Hinata’s ear whilst kissing his nape once in a while.

Sakusa did have some wild guesses on how he would live and adapt with Hinata’s lifestyle. Considering the choices of his life until he finally asks Hinata. That he would tell Hinata about his choice and let Hinata mark him and when he mentioned that he would spend a lifetime, he really would. Because it’s Hinata Shouyou he wants to spend his life with.

\---

It was the way they continued to embrace each other. The night does feel longer than usual. Hinata was squirming beneath Sakusa while light moans escaped his lips. Sakusa continued to thrust into him at a pace that got Hinata impatient before he reached his high, Sakusa following after.

Hinata was panting hard, “O- Omi-san..” He lifted his hands, trying to reach out for Sakusa’s neck.

Sakusa lowers his body for Hinata to reach and Hinata quickly attached himself into a hug, lips naturally attached at his neck again. Sakusa could feel Hinata scratch his back, him holding it tightly as he held onto one of Hinata’s knees.

“Shouyou,” Sakusa said with a groan, “Do it.”

The said man widens both of his eyes. He pulled his head back and stared at Sakusa. “Are you--   
“

“Sure? A hundred percent.” He continued before Hinata could finish his words, “And I want to do this for you. For us, Shouyou.”

Hinata gulped. “I-- Okay.”

He slowly moved his lips and attached it on the crook of Sakusa’s neck. His lips felt cold and Sakusa trembled at the unexpected coldness. He could feel Hinata took a deep breath against his skin.

“Please,” Hinata mumbled, “Please tell me if it hurts.”

Sakusa answered with a nod. A slow nod that encourages Hinata. He took another deep breath before he bites into his neck with his fangs. The same fangs that Sakusa saw glimmering beneath the moonlight, are now biting into the crook of his neck.

It felt strange. Unusual. Yes, it does hurt, but there was an odd warmth. Sakusa shudders as he feels Hinata's tongue licks around the mark that he just made. A sign that shows that he is someone’s. He belongs to Hinata and soon will become one of his kind.

“Omi-san..?” 

“Shouyou,” Sakusa pulled one of Hinata’s cheeks and stared at his eyes before leaving small pecks on his lips, “I love you.”

Before all of this, Sakusa thought the ideas of vampires were ridiculous. But the Sakusa right now might laugh at what state he was in back then. He will mock him and tell him: “Ha! See where you are now!”

And Sakusa didn’t regret a thing. He never did, and never will, when it comes to Hinata.

“I love you too,” he giggled, “I love you way more!” 

Because Sakusa has found a new kind of home -- alongside a new kind of feelings -- in Hinata, in them, and he is ready to move in for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so *gly 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! <3
> 
> Let's cry with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tebbiursa)


End file.
